The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a turbine engine airfoil and, more particularly, to a turbine engine airfoil with a pin-bank alignment for film-cooling design.
The current usage of pin-fins and film-cooling holes in gas turbine component cooling, especially in complex end-wall cooling configurations, is not provided so that film-cooling can be most effective for a given arbitrarily arranged pin-fin structure in a typically cast cavity of a gas path component. As such, it is difficult to place film-cooling holes on the hot surface of the gas path component due to film-cooling hole drilling restrictions for existing pin-fin arrays in the underlying coolant cavity. Thus, film-cooling holes are typically drilled at locations where they do not interfere with the pin-fin structure but do not necessarily provide for the most efficient film-cooling. Therefore, film effectiveness on the hot-surface is often non-optimal for given gas-flow conditions.